priceisrightfandomcom-20200216-history
The Price is Right Timeline/Season 10
Season 10 (1981-1982) Pricing game calendar for Season 10, hosted by Scorpz. Week 1 (417):''' September 7-11 * On all shows this week, everyone in the studio wears buttons to commemorate the start of the show's tenth season. * Thursday show is the real episode #2,000. '''Week 2 (418):''' September 14-18 * For a while around this time, including on Thursday, the opening titles are red. * By Thursday, the opening titles have begun to say things other than "Hour Power." * By Thursday, the shot of Bob taking his microphone has changed; the camera now begins with a shot of the lights in the ceiling and moves down to shoot Bob and Janice. * As of Thursday, Squeeze Play is still played at center stage. * Thursday show features an extremely rare appearance of a regular car game fourth. '''Week 3 (419):''' September 21-25 * On Thursday, the opening titles are still red. * On Thursday, the Contestants' Row displays are still red, green, orange, and blue from left to right. * By Thursday, Hole in One has replaced its $500 flower with a dark gold flag; "$500" is written on it in white. '''Week 4 (420):''' September 28-October 2 '''Week 5 (421):''' October 5, January 18, October 7-9 * Originally scheduled for October 5-9. '''Week 6 (422):''' October 12-16 * Wednesday show features the debut of Blank Check. * By Friday, the opening title have changed back to blue. * By Friday, the green and blue Contestants' Row displays have switched places; the displays are now red, blue, orange, and green from left to right. * By Friday, the silver parts of the Most Expensive props have been changed to blue. * On Friday, the base of the Ten Chances board is still open. '''Week 7 (423):''' October 19-23 '''Week 8 (424):''' October 26-30 '''Week 9 (425):''' November 16-20 * Originally scheduled for November 2-6. * The Home Viewer Showcase "Old-Fashioned Christmas" is presented on this week's shows. * The entirety of Week 9 was taped and aired out of order; in fact, the shows were not taped until November 2-4. This anomaly appears to have been related to the Home Viewer Showcase. * By Thursday, Bonus Game has taken on its gold color scheme. '''Week 10 (426):''' November 2-6 * Originally scheduled for November 9-13. '''Week 11 (427):''' November 9-13 * Originally scheduled for November 16-20. * By Thursday, the text on Hole in One's flag has been changed to black, and the glitter has been changed to a lighter shade of gold in the interior and silver along the edges. '''Week 12 (428):''' November 23-25 * Thanksgiving week; only three shows. '''Week 13 (429):''' November 30-December 3, December 18 * Originally scheduled for November 30-December 4. * On Friday, after the Showcase, Bob phones the winner of the Home Viewer Showcase. * Friday's opening title is "Home Showcase Winner". * On Friday, Danger Price is played for season tickets to all four Los Angeles sports teams. '''Week 14 (430):''' December 7-11 '''Week 15 (431):''' December 14-17, 4 * Originally scheduled for December 14-18. '''Week 16 (432):''' December 21-25 * Beginning on Thursday, Money Game has been moved to the Turntable. '''Week 17 (433):''' December 28-31 * New Year's week; only four shows. * On Monday, due to the episodes being taped out of order, Money Game is still being played behind the Giant Price Tag. '''Week 18 (434):''' January 4-8 '''Week 19 (435):''' January 11-15 * By Tuesday, Money Game has been permanently moved to the Turntable. '''Week 20 (436):''' January 19-22 * Only four shows; Monday has the delayed October 6 episode. '''Week 21 (437):''' January 25-29 * On Monday, Safe Crackers is played for a car. * Thursday show features the debut of Check-Out. '''Week 22 (438):''' February 1-5 * By Tuesday, Grand Game's price labels have taken on the same color scheme as the target price; they had originally been dark green with light green text. * By Tuesday, Five Price Tags's small prize labels have changed from yellow with black letters to white with blue letters. '''Week 23 (439):''' February 8-12 '''Week 24 (440):''' February 15-19 '''Week 25 (441):''' February 22-26 '''Week 26 (442):''' March 1-5 '''Week 27 (443):''' March 8-12 '''Week 28 (444):''' March 15-19 '''Week 29 (445):''' March 22-26 '''Week 30 (446):''' March 29-April 2 '''Week 31 (447):''' April 5-9 * On Friday, Race Game is played for season tickets to the four LA sports teams. '''Week 32 (448):''' April 12-16 * Monday show features the debut of Pick a Pair. '''Week 33 (449):''' April 19-23 * By Tuesday, the white trim on the Card Game table has been painted red. * By Tuesday, a red cover has been placed over the gap in the base of the Ten Chances board; presumably, this means that the game is now being controlled manually. * On Tuesday, in a rare instance of a $1 Showcase bid backfiring, the other contestant wins both showcases. '''Week 34 (450):''' April 26-30 * Beginning this week, games again get played more than once a week on a somewhat regular basis. '''Week 35 (451):''' May 3-7 '''Week 36 (452):''' May 10-14 * Friday is the fourth of only nine known episodes of the daytime show with no real car games. '''Week 37 (453):''' May 17-21 '''Week 38 (454):''' May 24-28 * By Thursday, Squeeze Play has been moved to the Turntable. '''Week 39 (455):''' May 31-June 4 * On Monday, Range Game is played for a car. * On Thursday, Bert Convy appears to plug the revival of Tattletales. * On Friday show, the TPIR theme is started at the wrong place during the opening; it ends up running out, and it then resets to the beginning. '''Week 40 (456): June 7-11 * Season finale week. * Summer reruns begin next Monday. Category:Timelines